A user of a notebook computer, smartphone, or other computing device may send a print job to a printer for printing. The print job may include a document, image, or other content that is identified for printing via user interaction with an operating system, or a web browser or other application executing at the computer. Upon receipt of a user's instruction to print the content, the operating system or application typically provides a printer selection graphic user interface for display to the user.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.